hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Celine McQueen
Celine Adelina Philomena McQueen, played by Sarah George, made her first on screen appearance on 10 November 2014. The basis for the character was announced on 3 May 2014, whilst the character name and casting was announced on 26 August 2014. Celine is a nurse and is billed as being in touch with her spiritual side and nobody's fool. She is the daughter of Myra's sister Reenie, Porsche's younger sister and Cleo's older sister. Celine arrived for Porsche McQueen's (Twinnie Lee Moore) wedding to Lockie Campbell (Nick Rhys). She was on the train when it crashed, but was not badly injured. She and Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) found Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) after the crash. Arrival Following the train crash, Celine helps out and becomes a nurse at Dee Valley Hospital. She helps Jason Roscoe (Alfie Browne-Sykes) when he was admitted to hospital after collapsing, and discovers that he has body image issues. Celine confesses that she has battled body image issues when she was Jason's age, however, her advice falls upon deaf ears as Jason refuses to believe he has a problem. Celine also becomes attracted to Jason's older brother Ziggy Roscoe (Fabrizio Santino) and the pair go on a date, although Ziggy prefers Celine's colleague, Tegan Lomax (Jessica Ellis). Celine gets into trouble at the hospital when she takes the blame for Tegan performing a blood transplant on her own daughter despite being a student nurse, but Tegan later admits the truth and Celine is cleared. Celine and Ziggy sleep together, and Tegan is heartbroken to discover them. Celine and Tegan eventually make up and Tegan confides in Celine when she discovers that her daughter, Rose, is not her biological daughter. Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) attempts to flirt with Celine, although she rejects his advances. End of The Line Celine is on the wedding train when it crashes. She lives and helps a paralysed Myra off the train. She runs off to find help with Theresa and finds Maxine Minniver whom has given birth to Minnie Minniver. Relationship with Cameron Campbell When treating Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore) for an infection, Celine becomes attracted to him, and she is delighted when he asks her out on a date. However, Cameron is secretly still in love with Tegan's older sister, Leela (Kirsty-Leigh Porter), who is engaged to Ziggy. Cameron later asks Celine for help when he wants to make Leela jealous, and she reluctantly agrees. When this does not work and Leela does not seem jealous, Cameron and Celine sleep together. However, Cameron reads a text message on Celine's mobile phone which reveals that Ziggy and Tegan have feelings for each other, resulting in Cameron confronting Tegan the following day. Cameron later finishes with Celine completely. Celine is now a senior nurse after blackmailing / convincing Doctor S'avage into doing so. Celine and Cameron are back together again as when Cameron is released from jail he realises that his heart is with Celine and would never spend a second away from her. Intro In the introduction sequence, Celine sits on a couch, surrounding by cats, she looks up at the night sky. Gallery celine.jpg celine_bag.jpg celine_laying.jpg celine_cameron.jpg celine_zack.jpg celine_angry.jpg Celine robbie2.jpg celine4.jpg celine_gasp.jpg celine_lindsey.jpg celine_looking.jpg celine_paper.jpg celine_pete.jpg celine_porsche.jpg celine_robbie.jpg celine_sad.jpg celine_smiling.jpg celine_talking.jpg celine2.jpg celine3.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dee Valley Hospital Workers Category:Female Characters Category:McQueen Family